


Icarus

by TheOtherAlya



Series: Huge Crossover Nightmare [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blaze is Depressed, Elemental - Freeform, Fire, Inky?, Jeff is like..., Like Blaze is high key fire, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, also they fuck, but not in this fic, give me like a week, tm - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: Blaze is dealing with dark thoughts and a certain insanity creator may be the only one who can help to shed a little light on them.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILiveThroughCreativityAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveThroughCreativityAndChaos/gifts).

It seemed like every time someone was at a ledge, taking a moment before they decide to take that final step, they wonder how they got there. They wonder what in their life lead up to that moment and what it was that led them to decide to take their own life.

Blaze wished he could say the same. He wished that it wasn’t always at the forefront, mocking him with every moment of happiness, teasing what he had before and what he lost with that moment. He closed his eyes, the wind brushing his heated skin, offering some relief to the burning elemental. He had travelled so far, fleeing from his sibling’s consciousnesses for a moment of peace. The constant glances his way and the hesitancy when they spoke to him burned at him more than any of the flames had. He tilted his head back, feeling the first few drops of chilled rain, knowing snow would be coming soon, and it would be so beautiful.

It had always been her favorite part of this time of year.

He knew Jeff was there before he heard the footsteps. The absence of heat always gave him away. The dead space in the air where nothing seemed to affect the temperature had always shown him where the artist was even if he hardly paid attention anymore.

“Oh? You’re here again. So soon?”

He let out a soft laugh. Of course Jeff would talk to him this casually. Only the insanity creator could be so calm when he found someone standing on the ledge of the fourth floor.

“I could say the same of you.” He turned, the raindrops slipping down his pale cheeks as he faced the man who cut through all of his thoughts. “Isn’t it a little late to be out here? I thought you had better things to do than sit on rooftops.”

Jeff shrugged, walking to peer over the edge beside him. “I was restless. It’s only natural. The creative spirit and all.” He lifted his black-lined eyes to Blaze’s face, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “So what brings the little spark back to this dreary rooftop?”

The soft expression that managed to cross Blaze’s face fell, leaving him back in that pit that threatened to drag him down again and again. “Just getting some air. Something about here that brings back memories.” His voice was flat as he turned back to the ledge, the light of the distant homes flickering in his eyes.

They stood there for a few moments, the silence almost comfortable. It would have been nice any other night. It would almost have been romantic if he felt like he had any choice at all.

“Do you ever want to end it all, Jeff?”

The man didn’t seem shocked at the question. “All the time. Sometimes I try just for fun. But there are drawbacks to being immortal.”

Blaze nodded, tilting his head back to let the rain fall over his face. “Yeah… Drawbacks to being whatever I am too… Are you here to stop me?”

Jeff was silent a few moments. “I dunno. I came up here to have some time to myself and… well, I like your company.”

Blaze’s breath caught as his throat closed. So Jeff hadn’t come here for him. No one was coming this time. No one noticed he was gone and no one was going to come to stop him. Maybe this time would really be it. Maybe this would really be the moment he had been dreading and hoping for all in the same breath.

Suddenly, it was too much. “But have you ever wanted to just die? Wanted someone to just end it all because it was all just… Just too much?” His voice cracked, but he was hurtling along, pushing through the words even as they tore his throat. “Because it was my fucking fault! It’s all my fucking fault, and she’s dead because of it.” Hot tears ran down his cheeks, making them slick while the raindrops fell harder, faster, soaking him and draining heat from his body.

Jeff shrugged, his dark eyes running over the city. “I’ve killed people before. It’s something you get over after a while. It doesn’t matter really.”

He whirled, rain splashing as he rounded. “It does matter! She was my best friend, and now she’s dead! Now I have no one!”

Jeff studied him. “Didn’t you mention your siblings? You have them.” He fell silent for a moment. “And there’s me.”

Blaze stopped, his breath catching. “What?”

“You heard me.” He stepped closer, holding a hand out to Blaze. “You have me…”

He hesitated, trembling as he reached out. “You… you can’t possibly mean that…”

There was a crash as lightning struck around them, rumbling the roof under their feet. Blaze let out a scream, slipping and jolting backwards as he tried to catch his footing.

As much as he wanted this, the reality was so much worse than he had ever expected. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Jeff’s eyes widened and the normally composed man let out a shout, jolting forward and catching his arm as Blaze fell. His chest slammed into the side of the building, a crack resounding through his head. The breath was knocked out of him and it took him a few moments to realize he was staring up at Jeff’s wide black eyes, hanging over the side of the building.

“Y-you caught me…”

Jeff swore, struggling to adjust his grip on Blaze’s arm. “Of course, I caught you! Fuck, don’t move!”

Blaze’s heart skipped a beat, dread filling his chest as he imagined Jeff slipping over the side with him. “I-if I’m too heavy…”

Jeff growled, hauling him over the side easily. They collapsed to the room, Blaze on top of Jeff’s chest, both breathless for a moment.

“You… you saved me…” Blaze breathed against his chest, his head swimming as his lungs struggled to inflate with what he was certain was a broken rib. “Why-?”

Jeff growled, rolling them over and pinning his wrists to the roof. “Of course I fucking saved you! Don’t ever fucking do that again!” A soft breath escaped him, eyes softening. “Don’t do that again…”

Tears gathered in Blaze’s eyes. “You… I can’t believe you… You actually…”

“Of course I did! I l-” He stopped, finally seeming to catch his breath. “I love you…”

A soft sound escaped him. “You do?” He jolted towards him, pressing his lips against Jeff’s in an awkward clash of teeth and lips. It only took a moment for Jeff to return the kiss, deepening it and pressing down against him. He pulled away before he could give in and let Jeff fuck him on the rooftop. “I love you too…”

Later on, when his siblings searched the rooftop, they would find scorch marks he didn’t remember leaving behind and possibly his underwear.

Things weren’t _fixed_ by any means. It wasn’t the sort of thing that could be fixed with one talk and one small act, but it was easier. He had someone who understood him and who he could talk to. Maybe Jeff wasn’t the answer, but fuck was he a good study partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! There will be a lot more from this couple in the future, so let me know what else you'd like to see!


End file.
